The objective is to provide partial support of economy air travel for 15 North American scientists to attend an Invertebrate Pathology Colloquium in Veldhoven, The Netherlands, 17-22 August 1986. The Society for Invertebrate Pathology (SIP) will organize and convene the Colloquium. The official language of the Colloquium is English. The expenses of the Colloquium and housing and meal costs will be met by participants. The SIP will administer the solicitation, awarding, and reporting on the use of grant funds. The opportunity to apply for partial support will be advertised by the SIP in the scientific community; and applications will be received and reviewed by a national committee including an NIH staff member. Individual applicants will be ranked for support according to the following criteria: (i) Active in research activities in invertebrate pathology or comparative pathology; (ii) Junior standing in their institutions; and (iii) Without adequate travel funds and a declared intent to meet the additional cost of participation in the Colloquium. One element in the Colloquium is attention to the consequences of the isolation, development and safe use of microbiological agents as alternatives to conventional insecticidal and molluscicidal chemicals for the interruption of vector borne diseases. The 1986 Colloquium provides the first international opportunity for individuals who are professionally occupied with microorganisms affecting invertebrates to discuss their current studies and those anticipated involving gentically manipulated agents, particularly bacteria. The development and safe use for more then two decades of microbial insecticides based on bacilli and baculoviruses, many of which are not indigenous to the agroecosystems and aquatic habitats into which they are introduced, establishes a unique international resource in the Society through the Colloquium. The use of the information resource to contribute to acceptable protocol development in the United States for the review of genetically manipulated microorganism is one dividend of the Colloquium deliberations.